She's a Star
by xladylovelyliesx
Summary: Rachel leaves for a business trip and when she arrives back home she doesn't get her normal 'welcome home' loving. No, Quinn has discovered something that can tame her hormones just fine- a vibrator. Miffed and appalled, Rachel shows Quinn exactly what she's been missing out on. GKM Prompt: "She's a star dammit and so is her dick" G!P oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow shippers! This was a fill for a GKM prompt and I just copied it from my LJ account to share with you. There's some light S&M in here, you could probably just call it rough sex, but definitely not BDSM. No Dom or sub just two sexy ladies.**

* * *

As the taxi pulled onto her street, Rachel felt her heart flutter. It had been two long and agonizing weeks that she had been away from her fiancée, and she couldn't wait to cuddle up in their big comfy bed and do some serious love making. Last time she went to New York for business it was only for four days, and when she got back she didn't even have time to take off her shoes before Quinn dropped to her knees and went at her. Rachel smirked as she recalled what a little sex kitten her fiancée was. The thought of being inside her love, thrusting and making her moan, only made her compression shorts feel even more compressed.

Finally the taxi pulled into the driveway of the quaint, two-bedroom home. Rachel could see her bedroom light on. She had absolutely no doubt that Quinn would be sprawled naked on their bed, waiting to pounce at any given moment.

"That's thirty three, my lady." The older man said, smiling genuinely as he turned to look at her.

Rachel smiled, taking out two twenties and handing them to him. "Keep the change Raphael, it was a pleasure." She said as she got out.

"Oh thank you Miss Rachel!" He smiled.

She pulled her bag out of the trunk and shut it tightly, trying not to run up to her front door in sheer sexual excitement. She opened the door quietly and took off her shoes, placing them in the closet beside her others. She hung up her coat and carried her bag upstairs, placing it down by her dresser.

Rachel looked at their empty bed and frowned. She expected more of a 'welcome home' than an empty bed and an absent Quinn.

She heard Quinn start to sing quietly in the washroom. Rachel's frown turned into a sly smirk as she crept towards the door and slowly opened it. "Miss me?" She whispered.

Quinn jerked forward in surprise, her toothbrush still hanging out of her mouth. She took it out and laughed, spitting out her mouthful of toothpaste. She walked up to Rachel and hugged her tightly, sighing against her.

"I did. I missed you so much." Quinn smiled, "I'm glad you're back, Miss Broadway Director." she said coyly.

Rachel laughed, leaning in to kiss Quinn, who very quickly dodged it. "Rach, toothpaste." Quinn reminded her.

"Don't care." She mumbled, leaning forward and pressed her lips to her fiancée's in a bruising kiss.

Quinn eventually pulled back, nuzzling her nose over Rachel's. "Gimme a second." She turned back to the sink, rinsed out her mouth and put away her toothbrush. Rachel waited patiently as Quinn quickly combed out her hair and then walked back over, kissing Rachel again.

When she stepped forward, gripping Quinn by her arms, Quinn let out a soft breath and turned her head away. Rachel kissed down her lover's neck, leaving a small trail of lipstick stains. Her hands kneaded at Quinn's breasts.

"Rachel, we can't. I have to be at work for eight and it's already eleven." Quinn said.

Rachel stepped back, her eyebrow raised, "But... I've been gone for two weeks, how are you not wanting to have sex?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Well..." Quinn bit her lip, "A few days after you left I found myself really horny, and I was talking to Santana-"

"Please tell me you didn't have a threesome-"

"No! Rachel." Quinn huffed, "I bought a vibrator." She said simply.

"Oh." Rachel paused, "Of course Santana convinced you to buy a vibrator." She muttered.

"Actually Brittany was the one that sealed the deal. She said she has one for whenever Santana's away and it works for her. And mine worked for me. Actually it more than worked, it's amazing. I don't know why I didn't think to buy one sooner." Quinn smiled.

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "Better than the real thing?" She asked.

"No, of course not. But... the way it vibrates, I mean, no human can replicate that feeling. I came so hard." Quinn laughed quietly.

Rachel stayed silent, looking at Quinn with slightly narrowed eyes. Quinn's eyes widened and she let out a hearty laugh.

"I don't believe it."

"What?" Rachel questioned simply.

"You're jealous of a vibrator." Quinn laughed as Rachel pouted. "Oh honey, don't be. We can have sex tomorrow, it's just... I came so many times this past week I don't know if I could handle anymore right now." She said as she leaned in to give Rachel a quick kiss before going back to the sink.

Couldn't handle anymore? Rachel scowled. The sex toy monster had officially kidnapped her sex kitten and replaced her with a prude. This was not her Quinn, and she didn't know how but somehow she would get her back.

Rachel walked out of their bathroom feeling somewhat appalled. Never in a thousand years did she think her dick would be replaced by a vibrator. She wouldn't stand for it. She's a star, damn it, and so is her dick.

When Quinn walked out of their bathroom she came face to face with her naked fiancée. She swallowed as he eyes trailed down to Rachel's hands, stroking slowly at her hard cock. She simply raised her eyebrow amusedly as Quinn squeezed her thighs together.

"Rachel..." Quinn whimpered, "That's not fair. I have to work tomorrow." she stated, forcing herself to look up into Rachel's smoldering eyes.

"Not fair?" Rachel questioned as she walked up to her fiancée, her cock twitching in her closed fist. "What's not fair is you fucking yourself every night while I was stuck in New York with no one to take." She said as she pulled Quinn closer, biting at the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Oh... R-Rachel." Quinn swallowed hard.

Rachel reached down, grabbing ahold of Quinn's tank top and roughly pulling it up over her chest. She felt Quinn pull back, but she held her still with a hand on her lower back. "Stay still." She growled.

Quinn let out a quiet whimper, gripping at Rachel's bare shoulders. Her nails sunk in as Rachel grabbed a nipple between her fingers, twisting and pulling it to a stiff peak. She leaned down and took a mouthful of flesh, biting and sucking until she was sure her mark would stay. She pulled away with an audible 'pop'.

"I think you need a good fucking to remind you who you belong to." Rachel whispered, reaching up to grab a fistful of soft blonde hair. Quinn bit her lip, nodding slowly as Rachel's dark eyes bore into hers. "That's what I thought." Rachel smirked, leaning forward to press their lips together in a heated kiss.

She kicked Quinn's legs apart and reached between them, palming her sex. Quinn moaned into the kiss, pressing her centre into Rachel. The brunette groaned, breaking their kiss to look down and stroke her cock.

"Down." She muttered, pulling Quinn by her hair towards the floor. Quinn crashed down to her knees and opened her mouth, immediately taking Rachel's thick cock past her lips.

Rachel's abdomen twitched, her muscles flexing as she groaned quietly. She tangled her other hand into her fiancée's hair and held her head still as she thrust deeper. Quinn gagged around her girth, raising her hands to grip at Rachel's upper thighs. Rachel pulled out long enough to let the blonde cough and catch a quick breath before thrusting back into her mouth, forcing herself deeper until Quinn's nose was nestled at the base of her cock. She pulled out again, this time slapping her length against Quinn's cheek as she breathed deeply.

"Who do you belong to?" Rachel asked.

"You." Quinn said, reaching up to wipe her mouth on the inside of her wrist.

"You're such a slut for my cock." Rachel teased as she brushed the head of her cock over the blonde's glistening lips. Quinn opened her mouth again, her tongue flicking out to lick the underside of Rachel's cock.

Rachel enjoyed the warm mouth around her for a short while before pulling Quinn to her feet. She turned the blonde around and pressed her into the wall. Her fingers hooked into Quinn's pajama shorts and pulled them down around her knees. Then, without any warning, she thrust up into her fiancée's warm sex. Quinn gasped and squirmed against the brunette's tight hold.

"Oh... fuck- Rachel! That feels so good, baby." Quinn whimpered, pressing her ass back as the thrusts came faster and harder. Rachel pulled Quinn's hair into her fist and tugged her head back, grunting into her ear as she fucked her ruthlessly.

"That's right you little slut, you love being fucked by my big cock. Nothing can replace it, can it?" Rachel breathed.

"N-N-unh.. oh fuck!" Quinn cried out a Rachel reached around and started playing with her clit. "F-Fuck yes!" Quinn gasped.

"I. Asked. You. A. Question." Rachel annunciated each word with a particularly hard thrust against Quinn's sweet spot.

"Nothing can- oh my God! N-Nothing can replace your cock!" Quinn cried out, her hands splayed against the wall as Rachel pounded into her.

Rachel thrust up and stopped, balanced on the balls of her feet, and started to rub Quinn's clit faster and in more circular motions. Quinn moaned loudly, her mouth hanging open and eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh- fuck, Rachel... I'm gonna come" Quinn gasped as Rachel started to slowly and firmly thrust again, her fingers never slowing from their quickened circles around her clit.

Quinn's nails scraped at the wall as she cried out, her muscles all contracting and squeezing around Rachel. Rachel moaned loudly as she held off on her orgasm, willing herself to settle down despite the sudden change in tightness. Quinn finally relaxed, gasping for breath.

Rachel slid out of Quinn and pulled her over to the bed, bending her over. She spit on her hand and rubbed it over her cock before rubbing the head against Quinn's ass.

Quinn let out a soft breath, biting down on the sheets underneath her. Rachel began easing herself into the tight hole, pressing firmly but not too hard. Quinn moaned and arched her back, offering herself up to be taken.

Rachel smiled, "My sex kitten." she teased, resting her knee on the bed as she pushed in the rest of her seven inches. Quinn whimpered at the sudden intrusion, which very quickly went from pain to pleasure.

Rachel let out a small breath, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in. Quinn moaned again, and Rachel continued the steady rhythm. When she saw Quinn start to squirm and moan louder, she increased her force so that she was fucking her at a fast pace, barely giving her time to adjust to all of the feelings.

"Fuck- oh God! Don't stop!" Quinn moaned, gripping tightly at the bed sheets.

Rachel moaned, feeling the tightness well in her abdomen. She thrusted harder, going deeper and eliciting cries of pleasure from her fiancée. She knew it wouldn't be long until Quinn came, after all anal had quickly become her favourite thing once they had tried it earlier in their relationship.

Like clockwork, Quinn came undone within a few short thrusts, crying out against the mattress and reaching behind her to grasp Rachel's hand. As Rachel kept on pushing in and pulling out while Quinn slowly settled down, she felt her balls tighten. She moaned loudly, pulling out and stroking her cock firmly. To her surprise, Quinn quickly slid off the bed and knelt before her- despite her post-orgasm daze- opening her mouth and looking up innocently. Rachel let out a loud moan as thick ropes of come spurted out of her cock, covering her fiancée's lips and chin. Her cock twitched in her hand as she milked out the last of her come, her body still humming with pleasure.

Quinn smiled, swiping a finger over her chin and popping it into her mouth. "I think you proved your point." She drawled, her tone thick and seductive.

"Which was?" Rachel panted softly.

"Your cock is a thousand times better than a sex toy."

* * *

**Nice comments make sad pandas happy pandas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I got a review asking me if I stole this from somebody. The answer is NO FUCKING WAY DUDE. I have been plagiarized so many times I can't even count, and if there is another story out there the same as this one I can assure you it was taken from my profile on livejournal or here.

I'm kind of disappointed that somebody would think that I would do something so wrong and upsetting. So I'm taking matters into my own hands and messaging this account that I supposedly "stole" from.

And for those asking, I may continue this to a two-shot but nothing more. This was only meant as a one-shot but I will continue giving the response (even though I am now a sad panda after that accusation).

Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
